


Letting The World Know

by courtneyshea615



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, M/M, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:30:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/courtneyshea615/pseuds/courtneyshea615
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor and Troye have been dating for almost a year when Connor is finally ready to tell their YouTube audiences the truth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letting The World Know

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone! I'm new to ao3 and don't know if this is actually good enough to be on this website with theamazing workI have read thus far so... let me know?

"Are you sure you are ready to do this?" Troye asked as I continued to set up my lights and camera. I took a shaky, deep breath before replying. "Yeah. Yeah I am. It's been almost a year. I'm sick of hiding it. I want my audience to know who the biggest part of my life is." I said. It was true. Troye Sivan and I have been dating for 11+ months. And to tell you the truth...its honestly been the best 11 months of my life. But with hiding it for the 11 months meant a lot of secrets, lies and stress. And honestly, I was over it. I needed to share this part of my life with my audience. 

I was pulled out of my deep, complicated thoughts by a pair of soft, full lips being pressed into my own. Instantly, I felt the all-to-familiar-yet-never-old sparks flood through my body. And Instantly, I kissed back. Our lips molded perfectly together and I smiled through the kiss. All the nerves disappeared and was replaced with love and excitement. I wanted to share our love with the world. I wanted the world to know that Troye Sivan was mine and I was his.

"Hey whats up you guys. As you can probably tell by the title of this video... its going to be a bit different. Now, I would like to start off by saying I do not like labels. I, as a human, do not want to be labeled. I am not gay. I am not bi. But I am not straight either. I am just me. Connor Franta. And that's how I want it to stay."  
I took a deep breath before continuing.  
"I do, however, like one specific label. And that is boyfriend. For almost the past year, 11 and a half months to be more specific, I have been someone's boyfriend. And... they have been mine."  
Out of frame, Troye smiled and nodded slightly. His way of telling me everything would be fine. His way of comforting me because he knew I needed it.  
"He has been the best boyfriend anyone could ask for and is such a HUGE part of my life. And since he is such a big part of my life, I thought, since I put my life on the internet, I ha to share this as well. Now, before I bring him in, I want to address a couple of things first. Dont send him hate. HE is nothing but sweet and perfect to me. And he doesn't deserve anything but love. Two: This is my choice and if you don't agree, don't watch my videos. Third and finally: I want you all to know that I am the same Connor that I have always been. Nothing has changed... except for the place in my heart for this person."  
I sent a smile to Troye as he wiped a stray tear that had managed to make its way down his face.  
"so... Without further ado... Troye?"  
Troye came into frame and sat next to me. Before saying anything, he entwined our hands and brought them up to his lips, placing a small kiss to the back of mine. A smile spread across my face and blush soon followed.  
"Hi guys. Its me Troye Sivan." Troye spoke.  
We continued on with the video. Us explaining our relationship. Sharing few kisses. And most importantly, finally letting the world know about us.

**Author's Note:**

> So...that's it! I hope you all enjoyed! It was fun to write and I hope it was just as fun for you all to read. Xoxo


End file.
